


Body Reacting, Quickly

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I DONT KNOOOW, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism, i think, in the end if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One might think that after nearly months of touring and performing in countless cities, all the boys would be completely drained of any kind of energy. Taeyong himself could barely afford to walk without feeling every single muscle in his legs strain and scream in pain.Yet the second he sat down on one of the empty seats at their gate, he immediately noticed the energy practically oozing off of Johnny, who sat right beside him.//Taeyong was tired and in desperate need of rest. Most of them were, touring was tiring, after all. But Johnny, being the sadist he secretly was, had other plans that involved a very whiny Taeyong and... well, why don't you find out yourself?





	Body Reacting, Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> just as a warning, in case you somehow missed the tags and the very suggestive summary, this is pure smut. if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read this!! I have other works that don't involve anything like this, if you'd like to check them out!  
> anyways, enjoy you horny mf

One might think that after nearly months of touring and performing in countless cities, all the boys would be completely drained of any kind of energy. Taeyong himself could barely afford to walk without feeling every single muscle in his legs strain and scream in pain. Even Donghyuck, possibly the most energized human being our there, not to mention the youngest of the nine, was practically sleepwalking through the airport, clinging on to Mark and forcing him to drag the younger around.

 

Yet the second Taeyong sat down on one of the empty seats at their gate, he immediately noticed the energy practically oozing off of Johnny, who sat right beside him.

 

Their flight back to Korea had unfortunately been delayed, but none of them could really complain since their company had been generous enough to get them their own private section on the plane, walls to keep them hidden from the rest of the world for the sixteen-hour flight. And it wasn’t like they didn’t enjoy touring through so many countries, they did have fun. Some of the members got to meet their families again, the others got to know new places. It was a nice experience, except for the few privacy invasions that had been extremely unsettling.

 

However, Korea had become a home for all of them, even the foreign members. They missed the cramped dorms and the other dozen boys left behind. Taeyong wanted to see all of them again, though he’d never say it out loud. He’d called Ten practically every day and those calls had been enough to ease his anxiety and release a very specific type of tension. He’d spoken to some of the others as well, but it wasn’t the same as seeing them in person.

 

The group’s leader had his eyes closed and his head leaned back against the chair when he felt a heavy hand on his thigh. For a few moments he pretended to not notice it, too tired to care for what the boy beside him wanted. But when the hand began squeezing the flesh of his leg, fingers dancing around his skin, he felt forced to open his eyes and loll his head to the side, giving the boy a questioning glare.

 

Johnny smiled and loosened his grip on Taeyong’s thigh, instead bringing it up to cup his cheek and push his head down to rest on his shoulder. Taeyong felt his insides flutter as he involuntarily pressed himself closer to the older, nearly purring when Johnny wrapped his arm around his waist and pressed his own cheek against the top of his head. It was such a domestic act that would have made Taeyong blush and sputter some nonsense if he wasn’t so tired.

 

As the minutes passed, Taeyong felt himself growing sleepier to the point that he was caught in that thin line of conscious and unconscious. He felt at peace, mind relatively blank and body finally getting the rest it deserved. Sleep had been so difficult to get a hold on during the tour, perhaps because of the jet lag or maybe simply because of the voices screaming things in his head at night.

 

Right when he was about to tip over to the unconscious, the hand was back on his thigh. He hadn’t even noticed the weight of Johnny's arm leaving his shoulders, but he most definitely took note of the heat squeezing his tired limb and the fingers tracing patterns on the fabric of his jeans. The air climbing up his throat hitched when he felt the hand dip deeper, rubbing the inner part of thighs and just barely grazing his crotch.

 

“Johnny,” he lazily muttered, without even lifting his head. The older boy hummed in acknowledgement, but the fingers continued their mischief. Taeyong’s eyes flew open when Johnny’s hand suddenly gripped his crotch, shamelessly pressing against the most sensitive parts. “Johnny, what are you doing?” he breathed out, bringing a hand up to wrap around his wrist, though not making much of an effort to stop it’s actions.

 

“Careful, Yong,” Johnny pressed his mouth against Taeyong’s ear, “wouldn’t want anyone to notice, now, would we?” Taeyong shivered and closed his eyes again, burying his face into the crook of the older boy’s neck as the grip on his crotch tightened considerably.

 

None of them were strangers to such things. They all had their fair share of experiences, mostly with each other. But for Taeyong, this was new, something so foreign he’d never even thought he’d be going through with it. Well, there was this one time that Sicheng got Yuta a little too riled up during a radio interview, which led to a series of events that Taeyong would prefer keeping stashed in the back of his mind. But to have something like that, something so public and _risky_ , happening to him just felt surreal.

 

He didn’t know how far Johnny was planning on going, but he could barely even think properly when the older boy started sliding his fingers not so delicately up and down the clothed length of his dick. There were goose bumps spreading across his entire skin and he wasn’t even hard yet, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what would happen if Johnny kept this going for too long. Taeyong did have a sort of reputation for not being the best at holding back orgasms.

 

A lighter weight was placed over his thighs; a large jacket covering both his legs and Johnny’s mischievous hand. Taeyong looked up when a hand carded through his brown hair, only to see Jaehyun smirking at him and lazily chewing on a very sad sandwich. The younger boy’s hand slipped out of his locks and retreated only after lightly grazing Taeyong’s chest. The feather-like touch on his nipple was enough to make his dick twitch and his hips buck up into the large hand.

 

“Easy there,” said Jaehyun, leaning in to whisper against Taeyong’s ear, “I think Johnny hyung wants you to be a good boy.”

 

“Jaehyun, you already had fun with him, let me play with him now,” Johnny grunted and tried to kick the younger away all while Taeyong held back a whimper. The youngest of the three simply laughed and pressed his hand against Taeyong’s chest firmer than the first time before scurrying away. The brunet barely suppressed another whimper as Johnny kept fondling him over the thick cloth of his jeans.

 

When said boy slipped a hand down Taeyong’s pants, his mind short-circuited. His dick was almost fully hard and the tension was beginning to hurt as Johnny brought him closer and closer to the edge.

 

“How are you doing, baby?” questioned Johnny, in a tone so soft it brutally contrasted his hand’s doings. Taeyong could only afford a small incoherent whine in response. The hand on him tugged harshly as Johnny muttered, “Words, Taeyong.”

 

“Fine, I’m- I’m fine.” He gasped when the speed of the drag increased considerably. His body felt hot and he couldn’t help but twitch whenever Johnny’s thumb pressed against the slit, digging in and dragging precome back down his length. “Johnny…” He bit down on the older boy’s shoulder, trying to muffle the moans threatening to slip out.

 

For a brief moment, the rational part of him wondered what the scene would look like to prying eyes, how dangerous this was for them. The other part argued that the airport was extremely empty due to the fact that it was barely four in the morning, and that the jacket would cover up enough.

 

“Time to board, kids,” their manager called for the group of boys and Johnny immediately slipped his hands out of Taeyong’s jeans, not even bothering to help button them up before he made his way towards the boarding line. Taeyong blinked a few times until the manager called for him again and he quickly fixed his pants, tying the jacket around his waist to hide the bare minimum.

 

The tight cloth around his erection was painful with every step he took, but all he could do was adjust his pants and discreetly relieve some of the tension. What bothered him most was the fact that Johnny had barely done anything to him, yet he was somehow so aroused, practically leaking in his underwear. _Perhaps it was the situation_ , he thought. Being given a hand job in public didn’t _sound_ arousing, but it had felt so overwhelmingly erotic.

 

Taeyong wasn’t surprised to see that he had been assigned the seat right beside Johnny’s, yet sitting there still sent shivers up his spine. He had to hold himself back from flinching when the older boy’s hand met his thigh the second he sat down. Doyoung sat on his other side and he prayed to any holy being out there that the younger boy would not notice Johnny’s hand unbuttoning his jeans and dragging his dick back out, all under the coverage of the jacket. He absolutely would not be able to handle two of them teasing him during the long flight.

 

Johnny wasn’t too daring for the first few minutes as the plane got ready to depart. The staff members were still circling around, after all. But it didn’t take long for the plane to take off, for the lights to dim and for each person to retreat to their own space for the sleep they had been lacking. Each person except for Taeyong, of course.

 

He couldn’t even begin to explain how good Johnny’s hand on his dick felt. His fingers were so long that it barely took any effort to cover the entire pathetic thing. The older would twist it in his palm, he would squeeze the head and press the blunt nail on his thumb into the sensitive slit. He’d gather the leaking substance and use it as lube to jerk him off in an uneven pace that drove him insane.

 

“Johnny,” Taeyong breathed against the boy’s jaw, “I’m so close, please…” He didn’t get to finish as the hand came to an abrupt stop, only to form a ring around the base of his dick and squeeze _hard_.

 

“No.”

 

A few moments passed as Taeyong let out shaky breaths, trying his best to get a hold of himself and push back the aching need for a release. The hand was merciless and barely budged, holding him back from any form of relief. Taeyong desperately wished for it to just move, but when it started gliding up and down his length again, he wished for the opposite. A part of him badly wanted to do as Johnny had asked, to obey the orders he had been given, but this was proving to be a harder task than he thought as the fingers worked magic on his dick, driving him insane.

 

The second time Johnny denied him his orgasm, he couldn’t hold back a quiet yelp. He glanced over at the boy on his other side, who thankfully seemed to be sound asleep with his earphones in. But when he quickly looked around the other seats, he immediately locked eyes with Jaehyun sitting opposite to him. Jaehyun who was smirking and giving him a knowing look that made him simultaneously want to punch him and beg him for his dick. Taeyong blushed even deeper and looked back down at his feet while trying to collect himself.

 

The third time it happened, Johnny had to clasp his other hand around the younger boy’s mouth so he wouldn’t openly moan. Even after the hand had stilled, firmly denying him pleasure, his hips would buck up in hopes of more simulation. His mouth fell open when Johnny’s fingers brushed his lips and immediately slipped in. He unconsciously wrapped his tongue around the digits, trying to show off something, though he didn’t even know what.

 

“Good boy,” Johnny murmured, pressing his fingers deeper into Taeyong’s mouth. His other hand released the pulsing erection and his fingers slowly dragged themselves up, slipping under his chest and pausing against his nipple, shamelessly pinching it. Taeyong swore he would have screamed if it weren’t for the fingers in his mouth. His hips bucked up at a particularly harsh pinch and Johnny clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

 

By the fourth time, he was a shaking mess. The fingers had slipped out and were now toying with his chest while the other hand worked wonders on his dick. He couldn’t bring himself to stop the soft _Johnny_ that slipped past his lips when his high was forced down.

 

Another hand touched his cheek and he froze when he felt his head being tilted to the side, only for his lips to meet Doyoung’s familiar ones. He would have expected Johnny to complain considering how possessive he could be, but the older only seemed to quicken the pace on his throbbing dick.

 

Taeyong didn’t bother holding back a moan as he inched closer to the edge for the fifth time, desperately rocking his hips towards the hand gripping his erection. He was far too lost to care about the other boys hearing or seeing him.

 

For whatever reason there was, a part of him had expected Johnny to give in and let him finally have his release, but yet again the hand wrapped around the base of his dick and gripped painfully hard. A sob ripped itself from Taeyong’s throat right before Doyoung’s hand wrapped around his neck with a hold arguably as tight as the one on his dick.

  
“Be quiet, hyung,” the younger boy whispered with a sharp tone, pressing him against the seat.

 

“Do you really want everyone to hear you that bad?” Johnny leaned into his other side, trapping him in between the two bodies. Taeyong’s blush deepened even further when he felt the heavy gazes on him, piercing through his skin and taking their time to eye him from head to toe.

 

The jacket on his thighs, which he considered his last bit of decency, was harshly taken away. The cold air was a sharp contrast to the warmth of the now gone item. He tried to snap his thighs shut, but two hands pushed his knees apart and locked his legs in place. Even with the sudden change, the hand remained still and firm on his dick, determined to torture him.

 

When he felt a tongue swipe over the tip of his erection, he sobbed. He couldn’t afford to look at who was doing it, being well aware that he would most certainly come just by seeing one of the beautiful boys with their unfairly perfect mouths on his dick. Subconsciously, he noted that it wasn’t Doyoung nor was it Johnny, who were both still glued to his sides. This only made him even more aroused, knowing another one of the boys had their full attention on him.

 

So much stimulation was making tears roll down his eyes, the ever present fingers wrapped around the base of his erection made him practically sob into Doyoung’s mouth. Doyoung’s or Johnny’s, he couldn’t really tell the difference.

 

His back arched up when the boy on his dick took him all at once, lips wrapping around him and welcoming him into a tight and wet mouth. For a few moments he saw white and felt the coil in his stomach tense up painfully, followed by the agonizing recoil. His dick was still hard and pulsing in whoever’s mouth that was. The orgasm hadn’t released any of the tension, in fact it only made things more frustrating for him.

 

“Please…” His voice cracked embarrassingly.

 

“Please what, Yong?” Johnny questioned as the other hands halted and the mouth on his dick popped off, quite obviously waiting for his response. Embarrassment made his mind go blank for a moment too long and an impatient slap on the inside of his thigh made him flinch. “Come on, baby, answer me.”

 

Taeyong took a shaky breath and said, “Plea-please let me come, Johnny, I… I’m so close.” He swallowed the lump in his throat and managed to bring himself to look Johnny in the eye, doing his very best to not whimper under the overwhelming gaze. “I’ve been good, please let me come.”

 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Yuta’s unmistakable orange head of hair slowly bobbing up and down his dick. It suddenly dawned on him how exposed he was, legs spread wide open for any of the boys to see. He made the mistake of looking up, only to meet other pairs of eyes glued on him, which made him shiver all over as more fat tears dripped down his face.

 

“Please…”

 

“Such a needy slut.” Johnny didn’t bother keeping his voice down, didn’t care for how roughly he gripped the younger boy’s jaw and forced their eyes to stay glued on each other. “Should I really let you come?” Taeyong nodded frantically, moaning as hands went back to playing with his nipples. “I’m not sure if I should, though,” was all Johnny muttered. He perked his head up and looked around the seated boys without letting go of Taeyong. “Taeil hyung,” he called for the older. “Do you think he should get to come?”

 

Taeyong let his eyes flutter closed again, only for the grip to tighten in a warning, forcing him to keep them opened. When Taeil spoke, he could hear the amusement in his voice.

 

“I’m not sure, Johnny. I don’t think an attention whore should get such an amazing prize.”

 

The way Taeyong’s body writhed with those words was unexplainable. He muttered another string of pathetic pleas, growing more desperate as he came closer to the edge for the sixth time.

 

“Shut up,” Doyoung stopped him.

 

His leg was suddenly tossed over Johnny’s lap, spreading him open even further. Yuta had slipped his dick out of his mouth, lazily stroking the abused erection instead. The combination of a slicked finger slowly circling his rim and hands dancing around his thighs made his back arch again, mouth falling open in a silent moan.

 

“Don’t come, Lee Taeyong,” Johnny warned against the side of his head. The fingers wrapped around the base of his dick slowly loosened until they slipped away completely. Taeyong didn’t know whether to be thankful for the absence of the painful fingers or to cry over the fact that he now had nothing to keep him from releasing and doing what Johnny had asked him to.

 

More stimulation came from the finger teasing his hole, slowly sliding in and slipping back out until it was properly fucking him. One finger soon became two curious digits exploring his insides, pressing against his walls and inching dangerously close to the special bundle of nerves that Taeyong knew very well would drive him crazy. It didn’t feel fair to have had such an absurd thing asked of him. He questioned if it was even humanly possible to hold back an orgasm with so much stimulation in his body’s most sensitive points.

 

Then a digit pressed against his prostate harshly, making his body curl into itself. He felt himself tipping over the edge but forced himself back, biting his lip in hopes that the pain would contrast the pleasure.

 

“Sto-op,” he moaned. They did not, in fact, stop.

 

When a third digit was added and pressed against his prostate again, he knew he was gone for. He mumbled some nonsense to try and warn any of the boys, but none of them noticed, or simply didn’t care. His voice cut off into a moan as he finally reached his climax, curling into himself and holding his breath as he felt the knot in his dick finally release. 

 

It was intense, his orgasm. He felt electricity shoot up his spine, shivers travel all around his skin, goose bumps show up on his arms. He whimpered pathetically and shrunk back into his seat, hoping it would swallow him and spare him the embarrassment of looking the other boys in the eye.

 

…

 

Ordinarily, either Johnny or Doyoung, being the freakishly sweet-looking yet secretly sadistic doms they were, would grip his hair and throw him against whatever surface available. They would fuck into him until he could no longer speak, until he forgot his own name. They would use him and abuse every sensitive part in his body.

 

But this was not an ordinary day, and Taeyong was quite obviously too fucked out to continue. Johnny, being the one that started it all, dragged him to the shitty plane bathroom, where he used the warm water to clean him up as best as he could, all while whispering praises and sweet nothing into his ear.

 

“You’re always so goddamn cute,” muttered Johnny with a small smile as he dragged a wet cloth along Taeyong’s angelic face. It was true. If Taeyong hadn’t been looking so adorable with his head thrown back and his thin body wrapped around itself in the airport, he wouldn’t have started what he did.

 

“Shut up,” the younger whispered.

 

“No, I won’t shut up.” He rested his hands on Taeyong’s waist and his forehead on the younger’s own. “Because its true, Taeyong. I want to see you all wrecked and adorable, only for me.”

 

“Possessive, aren’t you?” Taeyong smiled with his eyes closed. “Is this why you didn’t let Jaehyun play with me?”

 

“No, I like seeing you with the others. Jaehyun is no exception.” Johnny smirked. “He knows what he did to deserve that.” Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

 

“Care to tell me why you’re torturing both him and me?”

 

“No. I don’t want to spoil anything, you know.”

 

Taeyong muttered something before giving the older boy’s lips a soft peck and practically falling limp on top of him, forcing him to drag both of them back to their seats. Johnny grumbled a complain, though his warm smile and soft voice didn’t add up to it.

 

…

 

When Donghyuck opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that the seat beside him where Mark Lee had been sitting was empty. He stared at it for a few long seconds, then pulled off the earphones blaring songs too emo for him to admit. A quick look around the place showed most of the elders fucked out and sound asleep, but something was especially off with Taeyong hyung.

 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was the issue.

 

The sound of the bathroom lock clicking open made him snap his eyes to the blonde boy trying his best to silently make it back to his seat. Donghyuck had to hold back a knowing smirk when he saw Mark’s flushed face.

 

“Hey, Mark,” he casually said, stretching his limbs out.

 

“Mark _hyung_ ,” the older corrected. Donghyuck beamed at him.

 

“Mark _hyung_ ,” he mocked, “make sure to wash your clothes off when we get back. Might be embarrassing walking around with a cum-stained shirt, after all.”

 

Donghyuck barely bit back a cackle when the older flushed even deeper and sputtered out some nonsense.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo thanks for reading lol  
> please share your thoughts (no matter how kinky they are ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))  
> comment and leave me some good old kudos if you enjoyed.  
> if not then  
> bye ig idk sorry ill try to do better next time!!  
> oh, also, if anyone has any requests, leave them in the comments and my will to write will decide whether or not it has the energy to write what you asked for  
> don't be shy, you're already reading some shameless smut, give me those prompts, the kinkiest you have stored in that sex deprived mind of yours  
> (im kidding please dont take me seriously *aaa*)
> 
> byebye until next time my beautiful nctzens


End file.
